


Доминант

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Fantastic, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Если при обработке внешних данных в центральном процессоре зациклить одну и ту же системную ошибку, выведенный результат будет отсутствовать. Технически, взломать систему извне нереально, слишком сложно подобрать верный код доступа к каждому полученному сигналу.Но если андроиды имеют родственную модель да ещё и подключены к общей сети…
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 2





	Доминант

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> https://twitter.com/dumosbor/status/1038609929463111681 - написано по трэду.
> 
> не знаю, как вам, а мне горячо.
> 
> Топ с Фикбука:  
> 11.09.2018  
> №23 в топе «Слэш по жанру Фантастика»
> 
> 14.09.2018  
> №15 в топе «Слэш по жанру Фантастика»

Когда Ричард показался в участке, Коннор начал готовить вещи к переезду на новое место работы. Тот был лучше во всём. С ним сошёлся Рид. И даже кофе в машинке он готовил лучше.  
Когда Ричард впервые пришёл в участок, он точно знал, что, а, вернее, кто послужит причиной его девиации.

Коннор был девиантом. Он осознавал, что у более совершенной модели найдутся новые функции, прошлой модели не известные, и сторонился Ричарда.  
Ричард стал девиантом. И стал считать Коннора совершенной моделью.

Их отношения нельзя было назвать ни взаимной ненавистью, ни взаимной любовью. Коннор не чувствовал на себе пристальные взгляды, но ощущал, что Гэвин перестал придираться к нему, а лейтенант Андерсон стал чаще оставлять их с RK900 наедине. Ричарду нравилось, как щёки Коннора синели, стоило андроиду каким-либо образом проявить эмоции по отношению к нему, будь то обычная улыбка или неслучайное прикосновение к ладони.

Ричарду нравилось. Но этого оказалось недостаточным.

Потому что Коннор продолжал быть любезным со всеми вокруг и избегать RK900. Ричард ощущал ревность.

  
_Доступно обновление программы. Установить?_

  
Ричард видел, как Коннор замер. С моделью RK800 обновление было совместимо тоже, он тоже получил оповещение.  
Ричард ухмыльнулся и начал процесс установки.  
Коннор вздрогнул, заметив. Этот взгляд ему определённо не понравился.

***

  
_Установка завершена на 27% . . ._

  
Ричард был прекрасно осведомлён о возможностях своей модели. Но некоторые нюансы его приятно удивили.  
Андроиды воспринимают мир иначе, чем люди – общеизвестный факт. Сначала они принимают информацию из внешнего мира эквивалентами органов чувств у человека – датчиками, разбросанными по корпусу, и специальными биокомпонентами. Обработка информации проходит в фоновом режиме в центральном процессоре. У девиантов эта информация претерпевает изменения, проходя через «призму» эмоций и эмоциональной привязанности к тому или иному ощущению. Как человеку нравится жёлтый цвет, так девианту нравятся предметы, испускающие отражённые от белого света волны, равные по длине жёлтым. Доподлинно неизвестно, какой код у девиантов дал сбой, что позволил им формировать собственное мироощущение.  
Алгоритмам Ричарда нравился _такой_ Коннор.

Он оглушил его одной мощной нагрузкой на общую сеть. Он перенёс его тело сюда, да так, что никто не заметил. Он раздел его. Он смотрит на беззащитного Коннора, стоящего перед ним на коленях.  
Коннор открывает глаза и испуганно и непонимающе смотрит в пустоту.

« **Тише. Я не причиню тебе вреда** »  
« _Р-Ричард? Что происходит? Я не… Я не могу двигаться, система в норме, я не понимаю…_ »

Ричард улыбается уголками губ.

Если при обработке внешних данных в центральном процессоре зациклить одну и ту же системную ошибку, выведенный результат будет отсутствовать. Технически, взломать систему извне нереально, слишком сложно подобрать верный код доступа к каждому полученному сигналу.  
Но если андроиды имеют родственную модель да ещё и подключены к общей сети…

Ричард обошёл Коннора по кругу. Половых органов у андроидов их моделей не было, однако это не казалось проблемой. С такими-то возможностями.

« _Ричард… Где мы? Что ты делаешь?_ »  
« **Ты хочешь увидеть?** »  
« _Да… Да, пожалуйста_ »

Это «пожалуйста» сбивало симуляцию дыхания. Невозможно было не подчиниться, когда Коннор просил _так_ , догадываясь, что происходит.

Ричард – RK900. Коннор – RK800. Они полностью совместимы между собой. Если, конечно, их создатели не решат наделить своих детищ уникальными чертами и функциями.  
У Ричарда такая функция была. Он был _доминантом_.

Небольшое усилие в поиске нужной прерванной цепочки данных из внешнего мира – и Коннор часто моргает, когда в окуляры попадает свет.

« _Мы в туалете полицейского департамента?!_ »

Ричард не отвечает. Проходит вперёд, становясь перед Коннором, и медленно опускается на одно колено. Коннор идеален – мраморная статуя, мускул которой дрогнет лишь от одного желания Ричарда. Только глаза у Коннора живые, быстро бегают в разные стороны, наблюдая за RK900.

« _Что ты делаешь?_ »  
– Расслабься, – Ричард приближается к чужому лицу, ласково берясь ладонью за подбородок. – Тебе понравится, Коннор.

Ричард целует его, одновременно давая Коннору власть над головой и шеей. RK800 поначалу соображает туго, но затем в процессор бьёт _осознание_ – даже Ричард отдалённо ощущает это, – и Коннор старается податься вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй. Ричард целует ласково и обязательно по-французски, зная, какой чувствительный у их моделей язык, и стонет в губы Коннора, вызывая у того перед прикрытыми глазами сноп ошибок.

– Ричард… – теперь Коннор может говорить, и вслух, с придыханием имя звучит намного лучше, нежели в ментальном пространстве.

  
_Установка завершена на 45% . ._

  
Ричард изменяет восприятие нескольких сенсоров сразу, одновременно на время возвращая Коннору власть над телом. Тот резко и громко стонет, выгибаясь в спине, на которой прямой линией возникает синяя полоска, словно от удара плетью. Не давая Коннору много времени, Ричард снова забирает контроль, оставляя, как и прежде, возможность двигать головой и говорить.

– Ещё… – шепчет Коннор, когда система более-менее стабилизируется и перестаёт гудеть в голове угрожающим красным.

  
_Установка завершена на 53% . ._

  
Ричард заставляет Коннора отвести руки к животу, не касаясь его, а затем открыть панель для доступа к внутренним биокомпонентам. У Коннора в глазах помесь страха и бесконечного доверия. Ричард готов был остановиться от тени просьбы об этом от него.

Коннор касается основной трубки, с помощью которой тириум разносится по телу. Длина трубки невелика, поэтому стоит ей наполовину выйти из корпуса, как перед глазами у Коннора встаёт экстренное предупреждение о возможном отсоединении. RK800 испуганно и возбуждённо выдыхает, когда Ричард одной силой мысли останавливает его руку, не давая убить самого себя.

Следом идёт ещё несколько нужных и важных биокомпонентов, которые Коннор так словно бы нарочито-возбуждающе оглаживает под чужим контролем, так призывно слегка надавливает на собственное сердце под полупрозрачной грудиной, что Ричард не выдерживает – приближается вплотную, касается ладоней и груди, начиная целовать шею. RK900 выкручивает сенсоры Коннора на максимум, и тот в голос стонет от любого касания, а Ричард продолжает целовать, ожидая, когда проклятое обновление уже установится – терпеть устали оба.

  
_Установка завершена на 86% . . ._

  
На коже Коннора расцветают аккуратные следы от несуществующей верёвки, синими цветами распускаются на шее пятна засосов. RK800 почти сажает голос, и тот звучит уже скорее механически, нежели по-человечески приятно. Ричард ощущает свою полную власть над предыдущей моделью, и эта власть опьяняет тоже почти _по-человечески_.  
Коннор же ощущает себя абсолютно подконтрольным, и ему это нравится так, что даже Ричард не смог бы отменить столь мощную эмоцию. Вот только он бы не захотел, да и не захочет никогда. _Его Коннор идеален в своём подчинении._

– Ричард, – полувсхлипывает Коннор, зажмуриваясь. RK900 ощущает сильнейшую эмоциональную нагрузку на центральный процессор, RK800 не может справиться с подобным.  
– Сейчас, ещё немного, – шепчет успокаивающе, сменяя восприятие боли от ударов нежными совсем не-фантомными прикосновениями собственных ладоней – от этого крышу сносит у обоих.

  
_Установка завершена._

  
Коннор и Ричард стонут в унисон, когда система вдруг резко перезагружается. В этот момент теряют контроль оба, и оба – от блаженства, что словно бы заменяет тириум, растекаясь по биокомпонентам.

***

Коннор немного дёргано надевает пиджак – система ещё не отошла от сильнейшей перегрузки. Ричард отмечает, что своим видом он ничем не показывает то, что произошло всего несколько минут назад. Разумеется, RK900 опускает тот факт, что сзади шеи у Коннора пошло выглядывает из-под рубашки синеватая метка на коже.

  
_Сбой установки. Повторить?_

  
Ричард обнимает Коннора со спины и, слегка наклоняясь, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Тот, получая аналогичное сообщение, улыбается и целует его в щёку.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – смеётся он, пока Ричард, обойдя его, отточенными движениями помогает завязать галстук.

А затем оба как ни в чём не бывало возвращаются к своим столам, только Ричард ради шалости на мгновение вызывает у Коннора фантомное ощущение лёгкого шлепка по заднице, отчего тот нелепо дёргается и смешно хмурится в ответ.


End file.
